Cuddling on the Couch
by MusicRocks807
Summary: If you've seen the title and the pairing, then... I don't really think there's much more for me to say, to be honest :')


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Also, I don't own the cover image - I found it on Google.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rae?"<p>

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you were still there."

In spite of herself, Raven smiled slightly at his words. Ever since they had started dating just over a month ago, the changeling had been adorably clingy. Though thankfully, he only requested cuddles and kisses, so her powers weren't strained.

Raven nuzzled her head against Beast Boy's neck hesitantly. "Yes, Beast Boy. I am still beside you, where I have been all night." She gently slid her arms around his waist, pulling him in closer. "See?"

"Okay," he said softly, stroking her knuckles with his index finger. "Okay. Sorry, Rae. I just can't help it."

"I know," she whispered into his pointed green ear. "But you can relax, Gar; I'm not going anywhere."

Beast Boy leaned back into her, snuggling against her warm body. "Yeah, but... You don't know that's true..."

"You don't know it's not," she pointed out.

The two Titans were cuddled up together on the common room's sofa, and had been for a few hours. Originally, they had been watching one of Beast Boy's mindless zombie movies, but somewhere along the line, that had ended up with them both lying across the couch, Beast Boy on the edge with Raven directly behind him.

Smiling, he brought one of her hands to his lips and kissed it. "Thanks, Rae-Rae."

She lightly flicked his nose. "Don't call me Rae-Rae."

"Don't flick my nose," he returned, before pressing her palm against the sore feature.

He held it there for a few moments, before Raven finally asked, "Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

"Trying to heal my nose, but your powers won't work."

She hated to admit it, but Raven was kind of amused. 'So maybe he's a little funny...' "Beast Boy, my powers only work if 'I' activate them. And, there needs to be something for them to actually heal."

"But there iiiisss!" he whined dramatically. "My nose huuurrtss!"

"Okay... and?"

"Fix it, Raaaeee!"

"Fine."

With a surprising lack of hesitation, Raven grabbed the green boy's shoulders, flipped him to face her, and connected her lips to his nose.

After a couple of seconds, she released him, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "There. Feel any better?"

"Tons better." He wrapped his arms around her neck, dragging his body closer to hers. "Thanks, Rae."

"No problem."

They lay there for an indefinite amount of time, just enjoying their close proximity. Beast Boy was more than reassured that she was okay, and their pace was slow enough for Raven to keep control.

"Hey Rae?"

"Still here, Gar."

"I know, I know. Just wanted to say that I love you."

The empath opened her eyes, meeting his emerald orbs. "I love you too. More than I'm really allowed to..." she added under her breath.

"What do you mean?" inquired Beast Boy, sounding concerned.

She sighed, apparently debating whether or not to tell him. "Well..." Absentmindedly, her slim fingers began running through his green hair, mussing it. "You know how my powers are controlled by emotion?"

He nodded. "Right. And that's why we take things slow and calm." Green fingers laced through pale ones.

"Right." Raven managed a little smile. "So... Normally, I try to... limit my emotions."

"No, really?" teased Beast Boy playfully, but she didn't smile.

"I don't mean subdue, I mean 'limit'. As in... I give myself a limit. 'I can have this much happiness, but I can only express this amount of it, and I have to balance it with this much sadness'. It's a bit of a system.

"But the system... It doesn't work with you. I tell myself I can only feel so much affection, but... I can never keep to that limit." Weakly, she leaned in, pressing her forehead to his. "I always love you more than I should."

"Rae..." he breathed softly, "there's no limit on how much you can love someone. It's not possible. I don't even know how you've limited your other emotions like you have for so long! You shouldn't be able to... You shouldn't have to."

"Uhm, actually..." Beast Boy didn't think he'd ever heard Raven speak so meekly. "Actually, I don't think I 'do' have to. Anymore, at least."

"What?"

"Well... my powers have hardly spiked since we started, uhm..."

"Dating," Beast Boy supplied.

Raven blushed. "Right. So, they've actually been somewhat... tame. I think that, since we defeated my fath- Trigon, I don't have to hold them back as much. I think that I can actually... 'express' them, at least a little."

"Wow... Seriously?!" He gripped her hands in his, eyes wide. She just nodded. "Rae, that's awesome!"

She smiled. "It's just a theory, though; I don't know for definite."

"Well, then," Beast Boy adopted a devious smirk, "we'll just have to test it out, won't we?"

"And how to you suggest we 'test' it?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

Without warning, Beast Boy drew her into a deep kiss, massaging her sides with his hands. She cupped his face, returning the kiss eagerly. They held it for a good ten seconds, before they finally needed to breathe. Even when they did break apart, their lips still touched slightly, as neither wanted to pull away completely.

"That a good enough test?" he inquired, smirking.

Raven nodded, her lips grazing against his from the movement. "Mm-hmm."

"Awesome..." he murmured into her lips. His eyes widened as he felt a yawn coming, but he didn't have time to pull back before it happened.

Raven scrunched her nose up in displeasure as he yawned into her face, her mouth curling into a frown. "Wow, Beast Boy. I envy your impeccable manners."

"Heh, sorry." He blushed. "My bad."

"Yes," she agreed, no hesitation in her voice.

The green boy cuddled in closer, grinning crookedly at her. "Am I, uh, forgiven?"

"Forgiveness must be earned, and you have done nothing to earn it," she stated firmly.

His grin stretched wider, his fang poking out. "Guess there's only one thing to do, then..." he whispered into her ear, before kissing her on the lips. He could've sworn he heard Happy's giggle escape her, but he didn't want to break the kiss to mention it.

"I love you," Raven randomly blurted as soon as they separated, a fierce blush consuming her face seconds later.

But Beast Boy smiled at her words, and her flustered reaction. He knew he couldn't tell her, but she was ridiculously adorable when she spoke without thinking for a change. "I love you too, Rae."

"Thank you," she said quietly, nestling into him even more, if that was even possible.

A chuckle came from the changeling as he not-so-subtly wrapped his legs around her. "It's not a choice, Rae-Rae; I can't help loving you."

To his surprise, she responded positively to his invasion of her personal space, locking her arms behind his neck. "Touchè."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so, I know this was pretty much just pointless fluff, but this is what happens when my friend ditches me at lunch and I have nothing to do, okay? :P I had a little bit more of a plan for this, but I'm thinking of using it for another one-shot in the future, so... this became about a 1,000 words of shameless fluffiness XD<strong>

**So, thank you for reading, and please review :D**


End file.
